


Blood Sugar Sex Magic

by beedekka



Category: National Wrestling Alliance
Genre: Demon, Double Entendres, Injury, M/M, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treat: Trick, frenemyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/pseuds/beedekka
Summary: 4 x 300 words* of memories and choices.





	Blood Sugar Sex Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



> *Although A03 seems to be dubious about Word's ability to count! XD

“Stay still,” Jason admonished.

“I’m tryin’ – it hurts.” Chase shifted in the uncomfortable plastic chair and rested his forehead in his hand, palm angled to block his view of the angry cut running down his opposite arm.

Jason was kneeling in front of him, pressing carefully against the wound and attempting to open a steri-pack at the same time. “Shit, the blood’s getting all over.”

Chase winced. “Jay.”

“What?”

“I don’t wanna know about the blood.” Chase turned his head further in the other direction and swallowed hard. “Think I need some water.”

“You okay?” Jason glanced up.

“Mmm, just a bit—” 

“Woah, hey,” Jason exclaimed, moving fast to catch his shoulder. “Put your head down. I gotcha.” He was guiding him and taking his weight as he went, and Chase wasn’t sure if that was even going to work or if they were both going to wind up on the floor in a few seconds, but that was really Jason’s problem to solve at this point…

 

“—n’t know you were bad with blood. You with me?”

“Yeah.” His face was muffled in material, the warm bulk of Jason’s bicep his apparent temporary resting place while he came back to himself.

“Stay there, then, and let me wrap this damn thing up before you can see it and faceplant on me any more.”

Well, that was embarrassing.

 

In the parking lot, Jason hesitated beside him for a moment instead of walking on to his car, and Chase knew what was coming before he said it.

“Give me your keys, I’m gonna drive you.”

“Why? I told you, I’m fine now.”

“Humour me.”

Chase shrugged. Truthfully, his arm ached like hell and it wasn’t hard to take up Jason’s offer, even if it did feel strange to do it. 

 

***

 

“Hey, will you _stop_. You’re making it impossible to—” Jason ducked backwards away from Chase’s darting tongue, “eat this damn donut.”

“Nope!” Chase grinned and followed right after him. “I’m makin’ it better.” He caught Jason’s chin and licked a wet stripe through the powdered sugar on his lips, trying and failing to get a proper kiss going when they both started laughing too much.

“Gonna have to wash my beard now,” Jason grumbled. “You’re a menace.”

“Shut up, fool – you might get hungry later and then you’ll thank me for the forethought. Or all the critters that probably live in there are already thanking me.”

“You’re a menace, and you’re disgusting, and I’m only not punching you in your donut-filled face because you brought my favourite food – so let me have it in peace.”

Chase sat back and polished off his churro, eyes sparkling with fresh amusement as Jason suddenly caught his gaze and sucked a clump of sugar from his own fingers, tongue swirling around the tips.

“Oh, now who’s messin’. Don’t make promises if you ain’t gonna keep them,” Chase warned.

“What?” Jason replied, innocence personified. “I’m just eating. I don’t know what you’re seeing.”

“Bet you can’t eat a whole one without licking your lips.”

“Eat a what now?”

“Eat a… oh my god!” Chase stopped himself and Jason grinned.

“You forget you’re playing with the master?”

“Yeah, master-somethin’. I can play plenty: la la la iced ring, can you fit a extra large one in your mouth, should of gotten the cream filling…”

Jason swallowed down the last bit of his donut, trying not to laugh and choke at the same time.

“Ha! No fancy comeback? Do I win?”

If the prize was getting shut up with a sugary kiss, then yeah, Chase won.

 

*** 

 

“Urgh.” Jason closed his eyes and fought the urge to really throttle the idiot underneath him on the crappy motel mattress. How was he the person Jason had ended up in bed with more times than anyone else his entire life? And of course Chase actually enjoyed getting choked half to death, so he was whining and bucking up against Jason like this was everything he ever wanted out of a dirty quick fuck on the road.

Jason gave in and leant into it, rocking his hips harder and cursing himself for how much closer that needy keening was bringing _him_ to getting off. This infuriating man was going to make him a murderer one day, and the only surprise to anybody would be that it didn’t happen in a ring.

Except he wasn’t a total maniac, so he loosened his grip when Chase’s writhing faltered, and tried not to flush too embarrassingly red when they both immediately came. 

“Jesus Christ, you fucking pervert! Can’t believe we do that every time,” Chase gasped as they pulled apart, and Jason was even more annoyed that they were thinking in synch as well. How many real couples out there would kill for simultaneity like theirs? Every damn time they had a match they ended up like this, and every damn time they ended up like this, they _ended up_ like that, climaxing together and higher than kites on each other’s adrenaline.

Chase was sprawled out across three quarters of the bed, and Jason contemplated shoving him over to his side hard enough that he might fall off, but Chase seemed to realise and move before he had a chance, leaving a warm space alongside him like there wasn’t any second bed right there.

 _Last time_ , Jason told himself as he filled it.

 

***

 

“Why are you showing me all this?” Jason gritted out. “What do you want from me?”

The Demon smiled and pulled tighter on the woven ropes that held him suspended in this nothing-space. “You aren’t enjoying this little trip down memory lane? Well, that’s a shame. I thought some of those moments were very sweet. Some might say, almost t—”

“Get a new line; that one’s getting old,” Jason interjected, and the Demon’s energy instantly rippled with annoyance. “I’m sick of this shit. What’s your fascination with me?” His neck snapped back painfully and he felt another tendril of rope curl around it. It was queasily familiar; a coarse facsimile of the braids he had violently sheared off scant months ago.

“You see how he leans on you? How he shines when you’re closer? Yet now you stand back as he grows more brittle by the day.”

Jason shook his head, his renewed attempts to break away from the Demon’s grip making the brightly etched Buddha Embryo on his skull pulse and itch. 

“I understand you find my offers tiresome,” the Demon continued smoothly. “You’ve made that abundantly clear, but for someone who has the gift, you’re alarmingly short-sighted: I’m not asking for _me_.”

Jason snorted. This trick was hollow. Just another of the ways it tried to lure new blood from periphery to core. “Let me go.”

“Search your own soul, mortal. I’m not the one keeping you in my orbit.”

With a sharp twist of his body, Jason arched himself back and the ropes dissolved in flames around him, letting him fall weightlessly towards the shimmering boundary of the nothing-space. 

If Chase really needed him, he was going to have to say it his damn self…

And then Jason would wrench him out, not join him in.


End file.
